1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, and more particularly to a barbecue grill with two covers and can operate conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional barbecue grill (70) generally comprises a grill body (71), a frame (72), a spit (73) and a cover (74).
The grill body (71) has a top, a front, a rear, a burner (711), a grill (712) and a control panel (713). The burner (711) is mounted in the top of the grill body (71). The grill (712) is mounted on the top of the grill body (71) near the burner (711). The control panel (713) is mounted on the front of the grill body (71) near the top and controls the burner (711).
The frame (72) is mounted securely on the top of the grill body (71) around the burner (711) and has two through holes. The through holes are formed in the frame (72) and face each other. The spit (73) is mounted in the though holes in the frame (72) over the burner (711).
The cover (74) is pivotally mounted over the spit (73) and the burner (711), selectively covers the burner (711) and has a front, two sides, two elongated holes and a handle (741). The elongated holes are formed respectively in the sides of the cover (74), align with the through holes in the frame (72) and are mounted around the spit (73). The handle (741) is mounted on the front of the cover(74).
However, the barbecue grill (70) only has a cover (74), so users must stand in front of the grill body (71) to roast or grill food and cannot operate the barbecue grill (70) from the rear near the frame (72).
To overcome the shortcoming, the present invention provides a barbecue grill with two covers to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.